Odds and Ends
by Insane But Happy
Summary: A collection of oneshots, some fluffy, some not. Pairings may vary.
1. Crybaby

**A/N: **I know in my profile it said I would probably only write about Teen Titans, but lately I've become freakishly obsessed with Naruto, so here I am...writing Naruto! This is just going to be a collection of drabbles. I enjoy writing drabbles. They're fun.

Anyhoo, I would appreciate it if people didn't flame me for the pairings shown in this fic. I'm allowed to like whatever pairings I want, so respect my opinion, please, and I'll respect yours. :)

**Disclaimer: **Like anybody would actually believe me if I said I owned Naruto. Sheesh.

**Odds and Ends**

**Chapter One: Crybaby**

**Pairings: Shikamaru/Temari**

What a bland guy. She had never met anyone as boring as him in all her life. He was hopelessly plain and, in many cases, hopelessly predictable. She didn't know him terribly well, but she had a pretty good idea of what he was like; lazy, bored, aloof. Everything was too troublesome for him. Why bother? Too troublesome. Who cares? It's so troublesome. Troublesome this, trouble that.. Troublesome, troublesome, troublesome.

She had to hand it to him, though, he was smart. He had her in a very sticky situation back when they had fought in the Chuunin exams. But he had withdrawn at the last minute, announcing that even victory would be too troublesome. That had irked her greatly. Did he not take her seriously? What kind of idiot forfeited at the last minute? It made her grimace just thinking about it. That had been pretty embarrassing. But she was a confident, proud woman, and she had managed to maintain her composure. She _had _won the match, after all, even if it was by default.

Luckily, she had been given the chance to redeem herself later on, though, when she had come to his rescue on his mission to save that Uchiha boy. She hadn't been a moment too soon. Indeed, he would have most likely been died if it weren't for her.

And then, upon their return, while the two of them sat in the Konoha hospital awaiting the result's of his comrade's surgery, the dull, predictable boy had some something rather unpredictable; he had turned on the water works.

Apparently crying wasn't too troublesome for him.

What an unbelievable guy! Crying in the presence of a lady, like some whiny infant! A lazy ass _and_ a crybaby all in one? Pathetic.

He was a waste of space.

A real hypocrite, being so troublesome himself.

He was aggravating, irritating and entirely not her type.

_But I've got to admit,_ Temari thought to herself with a mischievous smile, _He's pretty cute for a crybaby._


	2. Morning Routine

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them, so please don't sue me. I'm broke as it is. T.T

**Odds and Ends**

**Chapter Two: Morning Routine**

**Pairings: Naruto/Hinata**

Hinata woke up at 6:00 A.M., just like she did every morning. And just like she did every morning, she stretched her arms high above her head, yawning and blinking several times to clear her vision. She then slipped out from under the covers of her bed and padded softly to the bathroom. After a quick shower, she brushed her teeth and combed through her raven mane, which had grown in length over the years. She made she that every knot and tease had been undone, secretly admiring how her locks framed her pale face.

Placing her brush down on the counter, the young woman then made her way to her closet, where she dressed in her usual outfit, zipping up her jacket and securing her weapon pouch around her right thigh. She cast a quick lance in the mirror, gazing upon the strong kunoichi she had become. She hadn't changed all too much over the years, though her features were now more mature, her body more curved and filled out. She carried about her an aura of calm, something that came in very handy when on missions, as she was able to keep a cool head in stressful situations.

Satisfied with her appearance, she made her way out of her room and descended to the kitchen for a quick breakfast.

After a quick bowl of leftover chicken broth ramen from the night before and a cup of green tea, Hinata rinsed her dishes and placed them in the sink. She then headed for the front door to depart for work.

She had just put on her sandals, reaching for he doorknob, when a pair of strong hands grabbed her waist from behind, spinning her around. Startled, Hinata found herself nose to nose with her rowdy blond haired husband, his periwinkle eyes blazing at her in mock accusation.

"You forgot something," he said, a mischievous smile playing on his lips.

Hinata felt a warm blush stain her cheeks and before a sound could escape her lips, Naruto has closed his mouth over hers, leaning over and dipping her backwards like they did in the movies. The raven haired kunoichi smiled against her husbands lips.

Now her morning was complete.


	3. Staring Match

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. Never have been, never will be. (Tear)

**Odds and Ends**

**Chapter Three: Staring Match**

**Pairings: None**

Eighteen minutes and counting.

Gai didn't know how much more he could take. Face screwed up in concentration, he continued to stare intensely at his opponent who in turn stared back at him with the same, bored expression he always bore.

Twenty minutes and counting.

The two of them continued to sit there like statues, the black haired one quivering under the stress and intense concentration, the white haired one still as stone.

Twenty two minutes and counting.

Gai's thick eyebrow twitched.

Kakashi stared.

Twenty five minutes and counting.

Gai felt a tear well up in his right eye.

Kakashi stared.

Twenty seven minutes and counting.

Gai's tear spilled over his lid, tickling his high cheekbone and making his face twitch.

Kakashi stared.

Thirty minutes.

Gai blinked.

"You blinked," Kakashi said simply.

Gai moaned in exasperation, grasping at his soup bowl cut hair, unable to believe that he had once again been defeated by the white haired ninja. However, his look of disappointment was soon replaced by a look of insane determination.

"Very well, my rival, you have won this round," Gai said, raising his clenched fist, "As punishment I will keep my eyes open for five hours without blinking! This will give me the strength and patience needed to challenge you to a rematch and surely win!"

Gai gave a thumbs up in his typical 'nice guy' pose, teeth shining and eyes ablaze with the flames of determination.

Kakashi looks up from his copy of _Icha Icha Paradise_.

"Did you say something?"

The flames extinguished.


	4. Plums

**Disclaimer: **Me no own.

**A/N: **This goes out to my lovely friend Andrea, who has an affinity to Orochimaru and plums! (Orochimaru loves plums. It's just a fact. Sheesh!)

**Odds and Ends**

**Chapter Four: Plums**

**Pairings: None**

A devious smile spread across Orochimaru's pasty lips, and his eyes shone desirously. Without wasting any time, the slithery villain bared his teeth and tore into the purple fruit, its sweet juices dripping down his chin. It took him under three seconds to devour the entire fruit before reaching into the bowl sitting on the table in front of him and grabbing another one, which he quickly devoured as well, slurping loudly, his long, snake-like tongue lapping at the juice dripping down his chin, an unusual look of utter bliss playing on his pasty features.

Sasuke and Kabuto watched the scene playing before them from the other side of the table, chopsticks poised over their bowls of rice, baring matching expressions of disturbance. Orochimaru happily continued his massacre on the bowl of fruit, ignoring his subordinates completely.

"Has he always had such an affinity to plums?" Sasuke asked finally, unable to tare his gaze from the unusual sight playing before him.

Kabuto shrugged, pushing his circular glasses further up the bridge of his nose thoughtfully.

"Pretty much."

"Ah."

No matter how many years he had been in the company of Orochimaru, Sasuke could never get over how much of a weirdo the snake summoner was.

Sasuke fished a red tomato piece from his bowl, popping it into his mouth and chewing it and savoring the taste as it washed over his tongue, a small, satisfied smirk crossing his features.

Yep, Orochimaru was a nutcase.

Plums were nothing compared to tomatoes.


	5. Massage

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Naruto, Sasuke would be back already and making love to Sakura all freakin' night long...ALRIGHT! On with the drabble!

**Odds and Ends**

**Chapter Five: Massage**

**Pairings: Sasuke/Sakura**

Sasuke let out a blissful sigh, his eyelids sliding closed against his will. Not even the stoic Uchiha Sasuke could convincingly pretend that he wasn't enjoying this. He had never felt more relaxed in his life. A sound resembling dangerously to a purr escaped his lips, but he was too put at ease to bother masking it. Whether he liked it or not, she had him under a spell.

Sakura smiled as she continued to knead Sasuke's shoulders, rubbing circles into his shoulder blades with her thumbs. She had to admit it, she was thoroughly enjoying seeing Sasuke in this state. It was very rare to see the moody boy smile, let alone purr. But then again, who didn't love a back rub? Especially since she knew very well that she was an exceptional back massager, having studied back rubs as part of her training to become a mednin. It was definitely all worth it now to see Sasuke looking so happy, if only for the duration of a back rub (not to mention the fact that Inner Sakura, her considerably dirtier half, was having a grand old time being able to touch his back so freely...).

Sakura was brought out of her musing when Sasuke suddenly spoke.

"You don't have to do this, you know," he said dazedly, entirely unconvincing as his words were quickly followed by an involuntary sigh of contentment.

Sakura smiled warmly, chuckling at his efforts to maintain some form of pride, despite his almost drunken state. Who would have thought that a simple back rub would have so much of an affect on the cold Uchiha Sasuke?

"It's no trouble, Sasuke-kun. It's nice to see you sitting still for once instead of obsessing over training," she answered truthfully, placing one hand on his left shoulder blade and using her other hand to help apply pressure, succeeding in loosening relaxing the muscle, "Besides, you're always too tense. It's a good idea to relax every now and then," she moved her hands and applied pressure to his other shoulder, "And you've got to stop slouching so much, it's bad for your posture," she lightly chided him.

Sasuke was silent, and Sakura wondered suddenly if she was annoying him by talking so much. Despite the fact that he may have been more relaxed at the present moment, Uchiha Sasuke was still Uchiha Sasuke, and he was never one to take part in pleasant conversation.

"Sasuke-kun-" Sakura began her apology, but Sasuke cut her off.

"Sakura..." he said sluggishly. Sakura blinked, confused. Sasuke didn't show any sign of finishing his sentence.

"Ne? Sasuke-kun?"

A lazy smile spread across Sasuke's lips.

"I love you," he said quietly.

Sakura's hands froze, jaw dropping, a bright red blush staining the pink haired kunoichi's face. She wasn't sure if she had just heard what she thought she had heard. She had only ever dreamt that Sasuke would say such a thing to her. Her hand subconsciously moved from Sasuke's shoulder to her mouth. She felt tears well up in her eyes. It was all too surreal.

"Sasuke-kun..." she whispered.

Silence.

Sakura blinked.

"Sasuke-kun...?"

She leaned down and took a closer look at the Uchiha boy. Every muscle in his body seemed limp, his breathing deep and calm. It was then that Sakura realized that Sasuke was asleep.

She cocked an eyebrow, straightening up. _So he was on the verge of sleep when he said that...?_

"Sasuke-kun," she said in amusement to the sleeping boy, "I hope that's not the massage I gave you talking."


	6. Buns

**A/N: **As requested, here is a Neji/Tenten drabble for your enjoyment! At least...I hope you enjoy it... o.o Anyhoo, sorry if this is too corny. I couldn't think of a good idea.

**Dislcaimer: **I DON'T OWN IT! I JUST DON'T! (Bursts into tears)

**Odds and Ends**

**Chapter Six: Buns**

**Pairings: Neji/Tenten**

Tenten was not an impatient person. She understood the importance of patience, and that sometimes waiting was all you could do. But even the most patient of people are allowed to feel a little impatient from time to time, right?

In this case, Tenten was feeling impatient about a certain Hyuuga boy and whether or not he would ever show any sign of returning her feelings. She knew perfectly well that he wasn't the most emotional of people, and he required his personal space. Tenten respected that, but it didn't stop her from loving him. And because she loved him, she knew she would never be at peace if she didn't know how he felt towards her, whether it be feelings of love or simply friendship.

Tenten confided in her in her female friends, confessing her worries that Neji might never feel for her the same way she felt for him. Hinata patted her on the back comfortingly, and Sakura offered her words of encouragement, telling her to never give up. Ino, on the other hand, made an interesting suggestion.

"Try doing something to get his attention!" she said enthusiastically, "For instance, you could try wearing your hair down for once. You always wear it in those boring buns. Show Neji that you can be strong _and_ beautiful!"

Tenten was surprised by this proposal. She has always wore her hair in buns, ever since she was a little girl. She had always found them to be practical and easy to manage, especially in battle, when she couldn't afford to be distracted by her hair. Even as a young girl, she had always been rational, and in many ways a tomboy, never caring much about beauty and appearances. She liked to think that she was the kind of person who looked past physical appearances. But maybe a change in appearance was just what she needed to get the stoic Hyuuga's attention.

The next day, Tenten wore her hair down.

When she met her teammates for training, Lee immediately praised her, telling her she looked lovely with her hair down like that. Tenten thanked him appreciatively before looking nervously at Neji, eager to see his reaction. The boy said nothing, silently turning and walking to the training course. Tenten felt her stomach sink. He didn't seem impressed at all. Dejected, she followed her two teammates.

Tenten decided she hated wearing her hair down.

All throughout their training se kept getting distracted by the strands of hair falling in front of her eyes, blocking her vision, and the hairs sticking to the back of her sweaty neck, making it itchy and uncomfortable. She hated the feeling of hair tickling her cheeks as she tried to concentrate on forming a jutsu, or how hairs would get caught in her mouth while she spun around fast, and she would have to spit them out.

By the end of their training session, Tenten felt thoroughly frustrated. As she huffily mopped at her sweaty neck, cursing her hair and concluding that she would be better off bald, Neji walked up to her.

He looked at her levelly.

'Do you like wearing your hair like hat?" he asked pointedly.

Tenten remained silent, mopping at her neck, avoiding her comrade's gaze.

Neji turned to leave the training course. However, before he left, he took a look over his shoulder at Tenten.

"You should wear was make you _feel_ good," he said. Tenten watched him leave, a light blush tinting her cheeks, a small smile playing on her lips.

The next day, Tenten wore her hair in her two trademark buns.

She had never felt more beautiful.


End file.
